Big Mistake
by I Am Not A White Teeth Teen
Summary: It seemed like another regular job for the Black Lagoon Crew when they stormed onto a luxury cruise ship and took a young man as hostage. But what they didn;t realize is the man is named Yuki Amano and that someone out there is determined to get him back. Someone who has pink hair and is very skilled with knives.
1. Chapter 1: Make Them Pay

**_I_ Alright, this story is a bit...out there. considering it basically mashes two animes that you wouldn't thought would ever be crossed over. Yes I'm talking about the infamous Future diary and Black Lagoon. **

**See I was in my home discussing anime shows me and my bro watched and I said "the top two badass female characters I know must be Revy and Yuno" and my bro said "can you imagine them getting into a fight tho? it'll be a freaking epic showdown!" And it send a story brewing in my cranium and...well...here we are!**

**This take place in the third world if third world Yuno went for the third word Yuki and end up falling in love naturally and eventually getting married. But in the anime, it was implied that third world Yuno ended up inheriting bits of memory and feelings from the First world. So what I like to think is she's a normal girl but will change drastically if something traumatic happens and turns into the yandere we all know and love. **

**Also, this takes place after Roberta Blood Trail so if Rock or Revy acts differenter then they did in the beginning, well, that's the reason. **

**I also haven't seen the animes in a while (a while means a month for me) so some of the facts and characters will be a bit off. just bare with me, alrighty tighty?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Future Diary or Black Lagoon. because if I did, I be stinking rich.**

The Caribbean sea was almost calm as the sun began to sink behind the horizon, the last of the suns rays splayed across the sky as if waving one last goodbye before the next day.

It was almost beautiful.

If it weren't for the carnage that happen hours ago.

A luxury cruise ship bobbed against the gentle waves, a deathly silence hung over the vehicle with the smell of death drifting up from it; attracting a flock of seagulls to investigate what caused it.

Blood was splashed and splattered across the polished oak deck and along the walls like a mad mans painting. Several tables were broken or flipped over, carelessly scattered around, and several gun shells were spewed about, gun smoke drenching the air as well. It was faint from being used hours before.

And God, the bodies...

So many laid in pools of blood trying to defend themselves from the intruders that stormed onto the boat. Some were merely knocked unconscious, while others were awake, but cowered in several rooms the moment they heard the gunshots, and the commands.

A seagull squawked from its perch on the railing and spread his wings slightly to fly over to one of the crumbled up bodies, landing on its shoulder. It cocked it's head to the side as he bent closer, giving another squawk. It quickly flew away when the figure jerked at the noise and groaned softly; her body twitching slightly.

Her eyelids felt like they were as heavy as steel, while she struggled to open them, another pained whimper slipping from her blood stained lips. Finally, after great difficulty, she fluttered her eyelids open as she gazed dazidly ahead of her, staring at the smashed table in front of her.

Her lips twitched and parted as a ragged cough fell bitterly from them, making her wince at the taste of metal dancing on her tongue.

Slowly and painfully, she rolled onto her back and then sat up; her bones creaking and groaning from lack of use. Her silky strands of rouge color hair falling from the bun it was in, dangling into her blood stained face.

She blinked sluggishly as she clutched at her aching head, giving another guttural groan.

'God, it felt like a freaking sledgehammer smashed into my face!' she thought bitterly, stumbling onto her feet.

She glanced wearily around for a moment, blinked, and then glanced around again with wide terrified eyes.

'Why...why is there blood everywhere!? why are people laying on the ground?! are they dead? alive? what caused this? is...wait, where's Yuki?'

"Yuki?" she called out timidly, her voice cracking, "Yuki, where are you?"

The only thing that answered her were the seagulls squawking above.

"Yuki? Darling?" she called out again, her voice displaying a twinge of panic. She lurched forward on an unsteady leg, glancing around desperately for her husband.

Nothing.

"Yuki! I-If you can hear me, speak up!"

Silence.

'Where is he? Where is my husband? Is he dead? He can't be dead! No, maybe he's hiding! Or passed out! He's around here somewhere...'

She yelped as her foot caught on something but she managed to upright herself on time, glancing down bewildered.

A bullet shell. Several scattered around nearby as if a person were shooting in a frenzied state. And near it, bloody combat boot footprints.

That's when it hit her full force; causing her frightened pink eyes to shrink in shock and clasping a shaken hand to her mouth.

_'They sat at a table near the railing so they can overlook the ocean. Their hands entwined together, resting on the table. _

_Yuki was using his free hand to gesture excitedly as he told her about his possible promotion, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling with excitement. _

_Then they heard the unmistakable sound of gunshots. Screams. A gruff female voice roaring at the passengers to get the hell out of the way. _

_She stumbled onto her feet as Yuki did the same, turning to the source of the sound. He was trembling, his lips were twitching with fear. But he still stood in front of her in a burst of courage, his arm held out in a attempt to shield her._

_She peeked around his shoulder as they heard heavy footsteps stomping their way and before she could comprehend what was happening, a large brown fist collided with Yuki's face; causing him to collapse onto the ground clumsily._

_She shrieked his name in terror before fury pumped through her veins thick and hot, causing her to pick up her steak knife and go charging at the large black man like a raging bull; screaming profanity on top of her lungs._

_Another figure stepped around the man and stopped the knife easily with the barrel of her gun, a grin dancing on her face. The woman smirked at Yuno's angry snarl but the smirk quickly dropped as Yuno's other hand swung forward and collided with her jaw. _

_"YOU LITTLE BUBBLEGUM BITCH!" she howled before aiming a uppercut at Yuno; which she quickly dodge. She jerked her body to the left as a bullet sped past the spot that she has occupied mere seconds before, and then jerked to the right as another swiftly skidded past her. She was so busy trying not to get killed, she didn't notice the combat boot aimed straight towards her face._

_And that's when everything became nothing.'_

Yuno's trembling hand slowly fell from her agape mouth as she stared blankly at the gun shell, her face slack of any emotion.

'They took him...they took my Yuki...'

'I didn't see them...But there's no doubt those bastards did...'

'They took my husband...'

"Yu...ki..." her voice was soft, helpless. Almost a plea.

"Yuki..." she continued, "Yuki, Yuki, Yuki..." her hand rose and she twisted her fingers into her hair, "Yuki, my Yuki..." she yanked at her hair until strands came out in her palm; not even flinching at the pain it caused.

"Yuki..."

"They took my Yuki..."

"My husband, my love, my sweetheart..."

"They took him..."

"The bitch and the bastard took him..."

"Why...why my Yuki..."

"Yuki, Yuki, Yuki, YuKI, YUKI YUKI YUKI YUKI YUKI"

Her voice rose and rose, become hysterical and high pitch. Her other hand jerked up and joined the other that was yanking and pulling at her hair. Tears were beginning to race down her grief stricken face.

She then threw her head back and howl at the darken sky, her voice a shrilled scream of a dying animal;

"YUUUUUUKKKKIIIIIIIIIII!"

"YUUUUUKKKKKIIIIIIIIII!"

"YUUUUUUUKKKKKKIIIIII!"

Her screams died down into heart-wrenching sobs, loud and carrying across the silent sea. She bent down at her waist, staring at the blood stained floor with tear filled eyes, fingers clutching desperately at her hair.

"Yu...ki..."

Sobs continue to spill from her mouth, becoming more and more shrilled.

Until they slowly begin to change in tune and not long after, it was clear she wasn't sobbing any more.

She was laughing.

Loud guffaws were wheezing out of her, hysterical and sounding nothing like a human. They broke and they pitched and yet she still continue laughing.

Her hands dropped from her hair as she hold them in front of her, her fingers curled into claws.

A deranged twisted smile was spread across her face as her eyes widened in madness.

"Hehehe, you took my Yuki~" she giggled, "We had nothing to do with you two, but you still took him~"

She burst into hysterical giggles after she said that, hugging herself now.

"You two shouldn't have done that you know, because no one can touch my Yuki~"

Her shoulders then stiffened and without warning, she threw her head back to look at the sky, her arms now held upwards with the fingers curled.

The smile grew to where it took up the majority of her lower face, her teeth bared and shining in the low light. Tears shined on her cheeks and continue to drip slowly from the corner of her eyes, but the smile never faltered.

"I'LL FIND YOU YUKI. I WILL TRACK DOWN THOSE PIGS AND SKIN THEM ALIVE FOR DARING TO TAKE YOU FROM ME!"

"I WILL MAKE THEM PAY!"

"I'LL MAKE THEM PAY WITH THEIR FLESH AND BLOOD"

"I WILL NOT GIVE UP LOOKING FOR YOU DARLING"

"Heh, and If they make the mistake of killing you..."

"They'll wish I did the same for them~"

Rock glanced up sharply from his packet of cigarettes, gazing at the sinking sun with eyebrows wrinkled together. His eyes narrowed slightly in concentration, as if he was mulling over a difficult math question.

"What the fuck are you trying to look at?" Revy asked lazily, a cigarette already dangling from her lips as she gazed coolly at the Japanese man, giving a small sniff as she rubbed her neck.

"Nothing" he frowned, still gazing ahead, "I thought I heard..."

"Never mind"


	2. Chapter 2: Bleed For Me

**I honestly didnt think I get this many favorites and followers in just a short spam of time! this is just phenomenal! Thank you dudes and dudettes and the people in between for believing in me!**

**Also I'm a bit sorry if the first few chapters are a bit...cruddy but that's only because I'm barely starting up and having to build up things and flesh things out. But I promise the later ones would be the ones you guys deserve considering all the action and chaos that will happen. But that's all I'm spoiling for now!**

**thanks to ToonyTwilight and TheSadisticOne for reviewing! both of you rock!**

**Anyways let's get this show on the road!**

**Chapter 2: Bleed For Me**

* * *

**"You care so much that you feel as though you would bleed to death with the pain of it"**

** ~ J.K. Rowling**

* * *

"...hey...Uh, Mr. Amano? You gotta get up now. come on, wake up..."

Yuki groaned under his breath as his head spinned, his dry lips twitching and he felt a sharp pain run up his jaw when he moved the bottom one. he was laying against the ground, shivering as the cold steel pressed against his back through the thin dress shirt he was wearing.

"Mr. Amano, you got to be waking up now, you don't want to sleep through the whole day now do you? heh"

"for fuck sake Rock! just move over so I can give him a good kick to the face! I bet that would wake the fucker up!"

"Revy!"

Despite his grogginess, Yuki couldn't help but feel a small smile dance across his parched lips; the corner of his lips curling up slightly. They bickered like a old married couple. Just like how he and Yuno would bicker sometimes.

Wait...Yuno...

where was she?

"look at that spineless bastard Rock! he's fucking laughing at me! You want to tell me what's funny, you baby faced little Shit?!" Before he can comprehend what was going on, he was yanked up by the strands of his hair and then thrown into a metal wall; his head bouncing off it and causing a sharp pain to run down his spine.

he yelped and snapped his eyes open, staring into a pair of furious brown irises that were heavy with frown lines in the corner of them. he was staring up at a woman who must have been no taller then him, yet gave off the appearance of a individual who believe she was a omnipotent. Someone who can never die, but has never lived.

he winced as she tighten his hold on his hair and slam his head against the metal wall again, the THUMP! echoing around the confided room. he couldn't help but give a small whimper as his strands of hair were yanked on by the roots, gnawing at his bruised lip while pained tears collected in the corner of his eyes.

"...p-please..." he whispered, his voice choked from dread, "please let me g-go...I have a wife..." he trailed off as he heard the lady in front of him snort loudly, as if what he said tickled her pink.

"Oh, THAT bitch? the one with the bubblegum hair? that was your wife?" she snickered, "Man, she was a real pain in the ass! she thought rushing at me like some kind of pampered scared chihuahua would faze me! heh, but I took care of her"

"didn't she punched you in the face though Revy? I mean, you did come running back here with a bloody nose cussing up a storm..." a different voice called from across the hallway in a secluded little room.

The woman, apparently name Revy, turned her head sharply as all the good humor fell from her face, replaced with irritation as she barked, "Who the fuck is talking to you Benny?!"

"Okay guys, that's enough" a different person spoke up from the door entrance, his voice a deep bass twinge with a neutral tone. Yuki turn his head shakily to see a tall African-American male standing in the doorway, a cigarette bobbing from his lips and a folder clasp in his burly hands. Yuki eyes widen as he caught sight of him, a surprised trembling gasp sliding from his slack lips.

it was the man from the ship. The one he remembered pulling a gun on him and his fist colliding with his face before he blacked out; Yuno screams ringing in his ears as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Revy, you can let go of him now. the job was to get him; not to torture him into insanity" the man went on, his voice light with amusement despite the horrified stare the prisoner gave him. Revy shot Yuki one last twisted glare before letting go of his hair; shoving him back into the wall before stepping away to stand next to Rock, crossing her arms over her chest.

"w-who are you?! who are any of you?!" Yuki stammered out, his voice pitching from panic, "why did you kidnap me?! what was the purpose of all of this?! Do you know how INSANE this is?! Please, just let me-" he stopped abruptly when Revy pulled out one of her pistols and pointing it straight at his head, turning off the safety with a small click.

"shut the fuck up chickenshit for once in your goddamn pathetic life and listen to what Dutch is trying to tell you" she snarled, her eyes narrowed into irritated slits, "if you can go 10 minutes without stammering out another word, then I won't nail your ass to the wall, you got it?"

dreaded silence hung thickly over Yuki at her rant, staring down at the ground while giving a small nod, his shoulders slumped as if he was trying to curl into himself. pull the edges of his body and tuck them under himself. Rock stared at him softly before looking down at the ground as well, reaching for a spare cigarette from his pocket.

Dutch stared calmly at the silent trio before glancing down at the folder in his hands, opening it as he stated, "Yuki Amano, age 20. Moved to the United States at age 18 after earning a scholarship at M.T for Business/Stocks. cleanest criminal record I ever seen, it's almost like pure virgin snow" the corner of his mouth twitch upwards in what seemed like a amused smile as he looked over at the prisoner, who remained silent in meek surrender, "But didn't have a clue about his company, and how could he? they did everything they could to cover up their tracks" the folder closed with a soft snap and with a flick of his wrist, he tossed it towards Rock; who fumbled a bit with it before managing to stop it from flopping to the ground, holding it close to his chest as he stared up at Dutch with a perplexed expression.

the passive giant let out a groaning sigh as he sank down into a seat, placing both of his hands behind his head as he reclined backwards; the metal squealing under him as he did but he paid it no mind as he propped his feet up on the panel.

Yuki flinched at the sound but didn't dare lift his eyes from the ground, his blue eyes murky swimming with dread, "w-what do you mean about...

Dutch sniffed loudly as he stated at the lanky man in front of him, the low lights glancing off the thin metal of his sunglasses as he shifted slightly to address the prisoner, "Your company has been mixing up with people they shouldn't have been mixing up with, and they been slacking because they thought if they moved it to the good Ol' U.S.A. then the sharks of the Caribbean wouldn't come for them. Obviously, they underestimated them. So you know what they did? They had a hacker infiltrate the computer systems and spam all of the employees with a free paid vacation amongst a luxury Yacht. And then they hired us to kill the majority of the employees, knock some out and throw them overboard for the sharks, you know...send a message"

"Oh God..." Yuki blanched as he clutch onto his stomach, bile rising in his throat before being pushed downwards as he spoke up again, "b-but what about...why didn't you..."

"kill you?" Dutch finished for him, scratching at his small beard, "The Sharks wanted you alive. something about needing you for more ransom or some shit like that. or maybe they wanted to kill you themselves, either way, they warn us not to kill you. Count yourself lucky kid"

"right...lucky..." Yuki muttered, wincing a bit as Dutch jerked his neck to the side slightly; listening in satisfaction at the popping of his aching spine.

"Yeah, be happy kid" Revy spoke up from her perched upon the panel, "We didn't fucking kill you, and your injuries are minimal considering how many times I wanted to crush in your skull by all your whimpering and whining for your damn wife. Hell, after what we did to the other fuckers, what happen to you is like a damn miracle that Jesus cock sucking Christ granted on you without having the need to bend you over to repay it"

"Do you ALWAYS have to be so crude?" Rock sighed as he flipped another page in the folder, "I mean, he's practically a kid. Hell, he's not even old enough to drink yet from where he came from!"

"and you think I give a rat's ass about that?" Revy snapped as she pushed herself off the panel, "Kid needs to grow the hell up instead of dicking around on a damn computer all day, thinking he's a fucking immortal because he was smart enough to score a lousy scholarship to a shit stain of a school I never even heard of"

"what colleges have you heard of Revy?" Rock questioned as he cocked a eyebrow at her.

"I know of Fuck Off University and Up Yours University as well" Revy retorted as she walked up to the trembling prisoner and grabbed at his collar, "If you keep taunting me like that Rock, I could also tell you all about My Boot Up Your Ass College as well" balling up the thin fabric of his shirt, she pulled him towards the door; not even caring he was stumbling over his own two feet in his haste to keep up with her.

"w-where are we going?" Yuki choked out, the fabric rubbing against the sensitive skin of his throat; his voice coming out in a stutter at his windpipe being constricted.

"Alantic City," Revy drawled, "where the hell do you think? the room where you're gonna be staying in for the time being before we hit the sands of Ronapour. Once we reached there, then we can hand you off to the customers and collect the rest of paycheck. And good thing too, because I'm sick of having a sniveling sack of shit on board with us. I already have my hands full with Rock as it is"

Yuki eyebrows wrinkled together in confusion but otherwise he continued letting himself be pulled alongside the boorish woman, not wanting to press his luck any further.

Once he was in the room and she left him alone, he would let himself mourn over his colleagues deaths and most importantly, his wife's as well.

'Oh God Yuno...I'm so sorry you were dragged into this...I'm...

I'm so sorry...'

* * *

"Ay, Jack, you see that shit over there?" Boog questioned, his booming voice cracking like thunder through the otherwise quiet dock, which is a miracle in itself considering how loud Ronapour could be.

Oh hell, who were they kidding.

Screaming and gunshots always plague the large island as much as clouds skim the sky and fishes swimming in the ocean.

"ohuh?" Jack grunted as he straightened up from his job, which was stuffing as much stolen watches on their boat before they get caught. his beady muddy brown eyes squinted up into narrow slits as he gazed off in the direction Boog was pointing; his scarred face forming more crevices as he did, "is that...is that a fooking yacht?"

indeed it was. it was a sleek and tremendous yacht, the kind Boog always saw being paraded in the commercials in his ratty old motel TV. The kind only rich suckers would pay thousands of bucks to get on and gorge themselves on enough lobster to give them the runs.

But...why was it here? In Ronapour? and why did it look so...empty? Not a single light on nor a single soul stirred in it.

Hell, even the ship itself seemed abandoned and dazed.

it bobbed lazily in the water as if it was a cork, creeping along slowly in the gentle waves as if it had no sense of directions.

Jack didn't know why, but seeing it dance in the waves gave him a feeling of unease that rumbled low in his stomach and twisted away at his guts.

"Hey, you think we should climb onboard and see what we can loot?" Boog asked eagerly, his sore covered cheeks stretching into a gleeful smile; tickled pink at the idea of all the things they can get their hands on.

"Nah, Nah it's not worth it" Jack muttered, shaking his head as he bend down to continue his task, his hands a blur as he struggled to get everything on the boat faster.

they had to leave now. load this shit up as quickly as they could and high tail it out of there. The yacht was giving him a creepy feeling and he wasn't gonna stick around to figure out why.

"Aw come on Jack! think of all the stuff we can jack from that yacht and hawk! These stolen watches would only get us so far-AGHHH!" Boog trailed off into a surprised shriek as he fell backwards into the boat, landing hard on his narrow ass.

Jack jerk his chin upwards when he heard his partner horrified screams and soon froze after, his beady eyes bulging from his head as he caught what frightened Boog.

A figure stood in front of them on the edge of the dock in a stiff manner, the night making it difficult at first to place what it was. But as their eyes start to focus better, they were greeted with one of the most...unusual females they'd come across.

She was quite short compared to them, the top of her head only reaching Jack chin. Her short sundress was drenched with water, clinging onto her slim figure and dripping water onto the ground around her bare feet. Her hair was the color of bubblegum, and in wet strings around her otherwise pretty face: reaching to the small of her back in a tangled mess.

Jack realized in bewilderment that she must have been swimming in her clothes, or been dunked in the water with them.

and God her eyes...

they were a shade darker then her hair, but they were the size of dimes as she stared at them with a glassy and unfocused expression; her pupils like pinpoints as they cut into them. a large bruise was blossoming high above the swell of her left cheek, and her bottom lip was split open and tainted a ugly purple.

Boog let out a low gurgling moan as he stared wide eyed up at her, scooting away on his rear as quickly as he could in the small space of his boat.

the girl eyes soon became sharp as they flickered towards where he was, focusing and unfocusing as if she's struggling to hold onto her sanity. she took a small step forward, balancing on the tips of her toes as she whispered, "Where am I? are you them?" a pause, "where is he?"

her voice was low, soft. a coo almost. But laced with a heavy venom that reminded Jack of genocide.

"T-them?" Jack choked, "Listen ah, I don't...I don't know who-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" the girl shrieked, Apoplectic as she took another step forward; her hand plunging into the pocket of her sundress. There was a flash of metal in the dark, and the sound of blood splattering across the deck before being followed by the loud thump of a body collapsing onto the small boat; gurgling and choking on his own blood.

"AGH, WHAT THE FUCK!" Boog screamed as he felt Jack's blood splatter across his cheekbone, warm and reeking of copper. He choked as he felt the tip of the blade press into his windpipe, rolling his frightened eyeballs around in their sockets desperately.

the girl leaned into him now, her warm breath fanning across his clammy skin as she said softly, "I ask one more time... .he?"

'Crazy, she's Fucking crazy!' Boog screamed in his head.

his heartbeat was thumping away in his ear drums and panic drilling into his veins. Numbly, he felt his quivering lips part and he stutter out, "C-City, check in the city, E- Everyone always goes in there. Ask the head of the Russian Mafia if you have to, she'll help track down a-anything. J-Just please..."

she stared at him for what seemed like eons, her eyes wide and blank as she scrutinized his sore covered frightened expression; his yellowed teeth chattering together in fear.

until finally, she pulled away; removing the blade from his throat as she straightened her posture.

And without another word, she disappeared into the night; leaving the thief curled up next to his deceased friend to find the man she killed a not so innocent bystander for. And she will kill even more if that's what it took to get him back.

because nothing will stop her from finding her Darling.

Nothing.


End file.
